Quédate Conmigo
by Lirit-N
Summary: Bajo la lluvia y con la luna como testigo, dos almas solitarias se encuentran, tentando al destino.


**Quédate Conmigo**

Mientras caminaba por las apacibles calles de la ciudad, el sentimiento de preocupación parecía aumentar a cada paso. Desde hace tiempo la había notado distinta; la chispeante alegría de sus preciosos ojos azules había cedido su lugar a una desolación enorme, que evidentemente, la estaba consumiendo. Prefirió no hacerle preguntas para no agobiarla más, pero el hecho de que ese día no asistiera a clases y no contestara sus llamadas lo hizo cambiar de idea. Así que apenas pudo librarse de sus dos amigos, se dirigió hacia su casa. No era que Seiya no confiara en Yaten y Taiki, pero sabía lo que pensaban al respecto, por lo tanto era mejor para todos mantenerlos al margen de su relación con Serena lo más posible.

- Serena… Su nombre brotó de sus labios como un suspiro ahogado. - Mi dulce bombón, ¿por qué no confías en mí, por qué no me dejas ayudarte? No hay nada que desee más que el estar a tu lado, como tu amigo, como tu apoyo, como lo que tú quieras.

Una sombra de tristeza e ira cruzó por sus ojos negros al pensar en ese otro, que suponía era la causa de su sufrimiento. - Pero no soy él, por eso no estás conmigo. Ese tonto… ¿Cómo puede tratarte así? Sí tanto te ama, ¿por qué la ausencia?, ni una carta, ni una llamada, no lo comprendo. Si tú fueras mi chica, no habría día que no dedicara a hacerte feliz, me daría por entero a ti, a cuidarte, a protegerte, a hacerte sentir que eres lo único importante de mi vida.Se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que había comenzado a llover hasta que estuvo casi empapado, aún así, continuó su camino. Entonces, al pasar por un parque cercano a la casa Tsukino, una figura solitaria llamó su atención. Era ella, sentada en una de las bancas; en sus manos entrelazadas parecía que estrujaba algo, un papel, pudo ver cuando estuvo cerca de la rubia. Lloraba, y sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia al caer por sus mejillas. Lucía tan frágil, tan desamparada, que Seiya no pudo evitar maldecir a Darien en silencio. La había visto llorar cientos de veces antes, más nunca su rostro reflejó tanto dolor como en ese momento. El amor no debería ser así, era injusto. Ella sufría por quien estaba lejos, y él, que atesoraba cada instante de su compañía, sufría también porque sabía que el amor que sentía por ella quizá no tendría jamás un lugar en su corazón, al menos, no como él anhelaba.

- Bombón… la llamó, casi en un susurro, cuando llegó a su lado. - Justo iba a tu casa, he estado muy preocupado por ti. Te eché de menos hoy, no pude concentrarme en ninguna clase, ni en los ensayos con el grupo, sólo podía pensar en si estarías bien. Se despojó del saco, se sentó junto a ella y la cubrió con la prenda. Temblaba de frío, pero eso no parecía importarle, al igual que no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia, puesto que ni siquiera lo miraba, y permanecía callada, con la mirada fija en ninguna parte. Inesperadamente, notó que una de sus manos apretaba la suya. - Seiya…dijo con una voz casi inaudible, trémula. - Me extrañaste, viniste a buscarme…en cambio él... ¿Tú no me olvidarías, verdad? Guardó silencio, y sus ojos se posaron en el suelo, mientras se aferraba con más fuerza a su mano. -¿Crees que merezco que me dejara de esta forma? Suspiró. Tal vez no encontró ningún motivo para volver, quizá dejé de importarle. -No digas eso, no te castigues por sus acciones. Daría lo que fuera por evitarte este sufrimiento, incluso lo traería contigo si pudiera, aunque eso me alejara más de ti… Me atormenta tanto ser incapaz de consolarte. La lluvia se tornó más intensa, por lo que la hizo levantarse, y juntos, fueron hacia el kiosco en el centro del parque; ahí podrían estar a salvo de pescar un resfriado. Cuando el clima mejorara, la llevaría a su hogar. Al llegar, tomaron asiento en uno de los escalones, uno al lado del otro, seguían con sus manos entrelazadas. --¿Sabes? Comenzó a decir serena, cabizbaja, refiriéndose al papel que sostenía en la otra mano. -Ésta carta la he escrito para Darien. Estaba por ponerla en el buzón, cuando pensé en lo inútil que sería enviarle una carta más, si todas las anteriores me han sido devueltas sin abrir. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar mientras ella seguía hablando. - A veces siento que todo lo que me queda de él es éste anillo. Y al mencionar el obsequio, se quedó observándolo fijamente. -Lo amo. A pesar de que en ocasiones me pregunto cómo es que seguimos juntos, siendo tan diferentes uno del otro, si él no estará conmigo por que cree que es su deber… Hasta he llegado a pensar que es demasiado bueno para ser mío, que un día encontrará a alguien mejor que yo, de su edad, más bonita, más inteligente, y… -Shh… la interrumpió Seiya, acariciando con los dedos su mejilla, y acercándola más a él. -¿Cómo podría encontrar a alguien mejor que tú? Eres maravillosa tal cual. Cuando yo te miro, no puedo siquiera imaginar que existen otras mujeres en el mundo. Iluminas mi vida más que los rayos del sol. Si él no es capaz de apreciar lo afortunado que es por tener tu amor, debe estar ciego… Sólo unos cuantos centímetros separaban ya los labios de él de los suyos. Sin poder, o querer evitarlo, Serena cerró los ojos. Necesitaba desesperadamente aliviar su pena, había llegado a su límite, no tenía más fuerzas para seguir fingiendo indiferencia. Y la única persona que podría darle paz a su alma, además de Darien, era Seiya. Así que simplemente se abandonó a su abrazo, sin preguntarse si estaría bien o no, sin pensar en el pasado que la unía a su príncipe, o en el futuro que se suponía debían compartir. Por primera vez se permitió ser egoísta y disfrutar con todos sus sentidos de ese tierno beso, se aferraba a él como si fuera su puerto a mitad de la tormenta.

Estaba abusando de su buena suerte, y Seiya lo sabía, pero tenía que arriesgarse, era todo o nada. Al fin había dado rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, al fin podía tocarla, abrazarla, saborear sus dulces labios. No lo rechazaba. Su bombón no se había alejado de él, todo lo contrario, correspondía a su beso, al principio con timidez, tras unos instantes, con fervor. Intuía por qué, y su intención no era aprovecharse de su tristeza, pero en ese momento solo deseaba fundirse con ella, que su calor pudiera, aunque fuera un poco, menguar su dolor. El tiempo pareció detenerse para ambos, hasta que Seiya interrumpió el beso lentamente, posando sus labios en la frente de ella con ternura. Serena suspiró y se estremeció al contacto, colocando la cabeza en el hueco del hombro del joven, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos. Se sentía tan protegida, apreciada...No por ser la princesa de la luna, sino por quien era realmente: una adolescente, despistada, con malas notas y algo floja, y debía reconocer que era muy agradable, incluso liberador. -Bombón… Seiya se separó un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos. -Supongo que ahora no podré decirte que solo quiero ser tu amigo, le dijo con una sonrisa. Siempre he deseado ser mucho más que eso. No voy a pedirte más de lo que estés dispuesta a darme. Sé que no puedo competir con él por tu amor, pero si me dejas estar a tu lado, no permitiré que te sientas sola nunca más; secaré tus lágrimas cuando estés triste e intentaré hacerte sonreír; seré tu apoyo y te protegeré, hasta que las heridas de tu corazón hayan sanado y tu mirada recobre su fulgor. - Pero Seiya, yo no puedo prometerte nada… lo amo, no conozco sus razones, pero sé que regresará a mi lado algún día. -Cuando eso suceda, si tus sentimientos hacia él no han cambiado…no seré un obstáculo para tu felicidad. -No me parece justo, lo último que deseo es que sufras después por mi causa. -Verte feliz alejará de mí cualquier pena…Además, tendré muchos recuerdos hermosos que me harán compañía cuando llegue el momento… Serena, déjame robarle al tiempo un poco de felicidad junto a ti. -¿Y que pasará después entre nosotros? - No lo sé con certeza, de lo único que estoy seguro, es que para mí tú siempre serás mí bombón. Habiendo dicho esto, la tomó por la barbilla con una mano para acercar su rostro a él, y con la otra la apretó a su cuerpo, sellando con un beso la promesa de su amor.

Y fue así, bajo la lluvia y la luna como testigo, que dos almas solitarias se unieron, tentando al destino, que tarde o temprano volvería a jugar sus cartas.


End file.
